


Not another love potion

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Day 1, First Kiss, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Pining Prompto Argentum, Promptis Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: Noctis accidentally drinks a love potion that makes him fall in love with the first person he sees for a day. Lucky or unlucky, the said person is the prince’s best friend, Prompto Argentum.





	Not another love potion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Promptis Week 2018 Day 1. Also, my first fic at this fandom. Enjoy!

“Mind explaining to me how _this_ happened?” Ignis, in all his Ravenclaw Head boy demeanor, demanded, hands on his hips. Behind Ignis, Gladio was trying hard not to laugh.

Prompto cringed at Ignis’ voice. Even here, in the room of requirement, Ignis managed to sound like a professor in a classroom. Prompto picked on the loose threads of his robes, trying to reel his own internal panic.

“A-a good question actually, I was wondering the same thing.”

“Prompto.”

“Dude, I have absolutely no idea how all of this happened.” Prompto waved his arms frantically. “I just like, walked into the room and suddenly Noctis is just, like this!” he weakly gestured to his raven-haired best friend beside him.

Said best friend was currently staring at Prompto’s face intently. Noctis had this dreamy smile on his face which Prompto would have thought adorable if it wasn’t going on for twenty minutes now.

“Ignis, he’s been staring at me ever since I came to this room.” Prompto said. “If I had any idea how this happened, I would have told you, point blank.”

“Not like you’re not enjoying the attention, blondie.” Gladio smirked. “You stare at him all the time too.”

“Dude!” Prompto covered his face, to hide the quickly spreading blush on his cheeks. Leave it to Gladio to just rub it in on his pining crush with Noctis. Meanwhile, Ignis gave Gladio a shove in the elbow.

“Gladio, this is hardly the appropriate time –” Ignis reprimanded.

“Come one, don’t hide that face.” Noctis suddenly speaks up, a frown on his face. Ignis and Gladio watched as he took Prompto’s hands away from his face. “I’m not finished counting yet.”

“Counting?” Prompto asked, puzzled. “What are you counting?”

“Your freckles.”

“My what?”

“Your freckles.” Noctis repeats again, scooting over Prompto’s personal space, his face inches from Prompto’s. Prompto was pretty sure his heart is beating like crazy from the close contact. “I counted about 45 before I lost count. They’re cute.”

“C-cute?” If Prompto wasn’t red earlier, he certainly is now.

“Yeah.” Noctis said, with that dreamy smile again. “You blushing just made it even cuter. I wonder how many more of those freckles you are hiding within that robes of yours.” He reached over to remove Prompto’s robes.

“Oh. My. Gods. Ignis!” Prompto flailed, trying to hold off Noctis who was surprisingly stronger than he’d expected.

Ignis came to his rescue, shoving away Noctis’, while Gladio laughed in the background.

Noctis glared at Ignis, not looking pleased from being shoved away from Prompto. Ignis in return, shot him an exasperated look.

“Noctis, please, that is hardly appropriate behavior.” Ignis scolded.

“Why are you trying to take Prompto away from me?” Noctis demanded, latching on to Prompto’s arm. “He’s mine. I love him.”

As if to prove his point, Noctis grabbed the back of Prompto’s head and closed the distance between their lips. And it wasn’t just a simple peck, it was a kiss. It was a real, demanding, passionate kiss that made Prompto warm all over and gasping for air.

Prompto just had his first kiss. From Noctis.

By the time the kiss ended, everyone in the room was frozen. They all stared at Noctis, dumbfounded. Prompto was pretty sure he was gaping like a fish.

“Wow.” Gladio commented, at a loss for words.

“Oh dear.” Ignis said weakly. “I think I might know what this is.”

…

As it turns out, Noctis accidentally drank a love potion.

“I am so sorry Prompto!” Luna apologized the next day, catching him alone on top of the clock tower. “I’ve confiscated a love potion from a couple of second year rule-breakers. You know love potions aren’t allowed here in Hogwarts. It must have been switched when Noctis and I bumped into each other on my way to Herbology. The love potion was placed in a can of  soda of all things!”

“It’s alright.” Prompto reassured weakly. “It was an accident.”

“Still, I apologize, Prompto.” Luna said. “I, I heard from Ignis.”

Prompto groaned. Great, now everyone in his small circle of friends knows not only about his crush, but also his first kiss.

“Are you alright, Prompto?” Luna patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“I’m fine, really.” Prompto smiled painfully. “Good thing that potion only lasted for a day, eh?”

“Have you talked to Noctis about what happened?” Luna asked.

Uh, no. Prompto did not and was not planning to talk to Noctis about what happened anytime soon. Even if he had to avoid Noctis forever, he won’t. Just let the ground swallow him up or something.

“Oh Prompto,” Luna sighed. “Talk about it with Noctis please.”

“Why bother?” Prompto sniffed. “It was an accident. It was the potion talking. I’m the one with the big crush. I’m just Prompto, his best friend. There was no way he would like me back. ”

“And what if I did?” a voice behind him said.

Prompto and Luna both gave a startled yelp. Prompto froze. He knew the voice’s owner without looking behind him.

“Noctis.” Luna greeted the said man in question.

“Hi, Luna.”

“Um, Luna, I have to go –” Prompto tried to mutter a weak excuse to make a run for it, but Noctis’ caught his arm quickly.

Luna cleared her throat. “I believe I have to go. You two, just um, go talk.”

With that, she walked off and left the two of them alone.

Noctis was still holding Prompto’s arm and it looked like the raven-haired wasn’t going to let this go if they didn’t talk. So Prompto just resigned to his fate. He turned slowly to Noctis.

“Hi, um, buddy.” Prompto tried to sound cheerful, despite his poor nerves. “Man, isn’t it hot here?”

“You were planning on avoiding me, without even talking to me.” Noctis stated, straight to the point.

“Um, sorry?” Prompto squeaked.

Noctis sighed. “I’m the one who has to apologize. I, um, I was the one who suddenly kissed you yesterday.” He coughed.

Prompto’s heart sank. “Yeah, I get it buddy. You were bewitched by that potion. Don’t sweat it.”

“That’s not– ” Noctis said, exasperated. “You said you like me.” He continued.

“I–” Prompto stuttered. “Y-you heard that?”

“Yes.”

“Dude, t-that was, like friend ‘ _like_ ’, n-not like as in like ‘ _like_ ’.” Prompto lied.

“Prompto.”

“I mean it, dude. You’re like, my best friend –”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Prompto’s heart couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fine, I do like you, as in like ‘ _like_ ’ you.” Prompto blurted out. “Now, you can go on reject me or whatever.” He added, tears in his eyes.

Prompto waited for Noctis’ words of rejection. But nothing came. Instead, Noctis’ hand reached out to wipe the tears from Prompto’s eyes.

“You dummy.” Noctis said. “Didn’t you listen to what I said earlier, _What if I did?_ ”

“Huh?” Prompto sniffed.

“I’m saying I like ‘ _like_ ’ you too.” Noctis said, smiling.

“Oh.” Prompto said. “Really?”

“Really.”

“You didn’t accidentally drink another love potion, did you?”

Noctis chuckled. “No love potions.”

“Oh.”

Noctis leaned in.

The kiss this time around was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. This is me procrastinating from real life work. I will admit that I kind of rushed this.  
> Also, if you were wondering about which houses did I put these boys in:
> 
> Noctis -Gryffindor (5th year)  
> Prompto -Hufflepuff (5th year)  
> Ignis -Ravenclaw (Head Boy, 6th year)  
> Gladio -Gryffindor (Quidditch Captain, 6th year)  
> Luna -Ravenclaw (Head Girl, 6th year)
> 
> Also, I do not hate Slytherin, I just didn't have the chance to put my Slytherin characters in, like Aranea or Ardyn.  
> Also, Iris is in Gryffindor too.
> 
> I love this fandom. Feel free to fangirl with me on:  
> tumblr: skylarkphantomemperor  
> twitter: @ReisiAo


End file.
